


Sick As The Proverbial Cat

by i_write_a_lot



Category: Captain America, Captain America (Comics), The Avengers
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Kittens, Other - Freeform, Sickfic, Worried!Steve, gen - Freeform, sic!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 04:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1885728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_write_a_lot/pseuds/i_write_a_lot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bucky falls ill due to the flu, Steve worries when it gets progressively worse and tries to cheer Bucky up through bringing him a kitten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sick As The Proverbial Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).



> -I do not own Captain America or The Avengers. 
> 
> -Prompt from Sholio who wanted a gen fic featuring Bucky and Steve and either one of them worrying over the other. Hope this satisfies!

Bucky was shivering, and at first it seemed that Steve didn’t notice.

To be fair, they were both in tune with a movie that Stark insist that they watch in order to get the ‘Legolas’ jokes that kept cropping up, and Bucky had to admit that now that he’d watched the movies, it was beginning to make a lot of sense-and the nickname fit Clint in a way that surprised him. 

The movie ended almost three hours later, and for a moment they just sat there, letting the credits roll through. 

“We’ll have to get Tony to get us the other ones,” Steve said, because it had ended on a bit of a cliffhanger. “But come on, let’s get something to eat, and then we’ll each head to bed.” 

“Okay,” Bucky responded, almost on automatic. He followed Steve’s example and stood from the chair. 

That had been a mistake.

As soon as he’d gotten up, everything tilted, and then suddenly he was on the floor, and shivering even more uncontroablly than before. 

“Bucky!” Steve exclaimed, and was at his side instantly, bending down next to him. He felt embarrassed and confused, sore and extremely tired. He just wanted to sleep, but his body was shivering to hard. 

“Bucky, come on, stay with me. What’s wrong, bud?” Steve asked gently, shaking him as gentle as he could. 

“Tired,” Bucky mumbled, yawning. “Hot,”

“You’re like ice,” Steve protested, as he was putting a blanket over him. He sighed. “You must have the flu or something. “Come on, I’ve got to take you…well, I’m betting you won’t want to go to the hospital, will you?” 

Bucky mumbled, but he wasn’t sure that Steve would understand. 

So instead, he just slipped into sleep.

 

When he woke, he found a fuzzy little cold nose poking him experimentally. He half-smiled before he jerked fully awake, startled when the thing clawed him unexpectedly. 

“Ow!” He yelped, and there came a similar startled cry from the thing that was in front of him.

The thing which turned out to be an adorable fluffy white kitty, with a tiny black spot on it’s tail.

He stared at the kitten for a bit, and called out,

“Steve?”

Steve came a little later than he thought he would, but he still came regardless. 

“Oh, hey, you’re awake. Yeah, the kitten is from Natasha who says that kittens are adorable, and they don’t take any, uh…crap,” Steve said, and Bucky almost rolled his eyes. 

Steve was still very averse to swearing, it seemed. “Anyways, it’s a gift from Natasha-well, and Clint, he helped pick up what the kitten looks like. It’s a girl kitty too, Natasha says that they’re tougher.” He explained. 

“How long was I out of it?”

“A couple of days. I managed to get your fever down-it broke a few hours ago. There’s chicken soup on the stove, with the little stars in ‘em, and hot chocolate too, with little marshmellows. I’m not sure you can have hot chocolate, but Dr. Banner said to drink lots of fluids, and I know you like hot chocolate, so…” Steve shrugged. 

Bucky smiled, petting the kitten who purred so loud, it sounded like an engine.

“Steve?” Bucky said, and Steve frowned. 

“Yeah?”

“Thanks,” Bucky said, and the kitten purred even louder-though Bucky wasn’t sure if that was the kitten or Steve.  
==

End

**Author's Note:**

> -Kudos and Comments are much appreciated and loved. Thank you for reading!


End file.
